Events
Events are limited-time in-game promotions. Players must have internet service for Events to appear. When an Event is active, a countdown timer appears on the righthand side of the game screen and displays however much time remains in the Event. Often, there are also in-game notifications and messages about the Event. Tapping the timer brings up a screen with a description of the Event. While an Event is active, a "Rush" option appears when you tap on an animal or fun building. By paying the amount of needed to "Rush" it, that animal or fun building becomes ready for collection immediately. The number of it will cost depends on how much time is left until the usual collection time. There are 3 main types of events. Each is described more fully on its linked page: *Community Events - events that have both individual and community goals. *Holiday Events - events based around a holiday or theme that involve collecting holiday tokens for use in a special holiday shop. *Daily Challenges - 24 hour events. The types of events listed on the rest of this page have not appeared in-game for a while - they've generally been replaced by the above three types. Apple Abundance "Receive ___% more from Animal families!" : Event History *October 11-13, 2013 (100%) *January 15-16, 2014 (100%) *February 3-4, 2014 (100%) *February 8-9, 2014 (100%) *March 3-4, 2014 (100%) *March 14-16, 2014 (50%) *March 26-27, 2014 (50%) *March 31-April 1, 2014 (50%) Booming Business "For a limited time only, you will receive ___% more from All Fun Buildings." : Event History: *January 27-28, 2014 (100%) *March 10-11, 2014 (100%) *April 2-3, 2014 (25%) Coin Crazy "Receive ___% more coins from Animals and Fun Buildings!" During this event, income from all animals and fun stuff is increased by ___%. Also affects the amount earned from Snow Piles. Does not affect Mission or Kung Fu Scrat coin rewards, or the amount you get for catching Scrat. : Event History: *October 18-20, 2013 (105%) *November 21-22, 2013 (105%) *January 17-19, 2014 (100%) *March 28-30, 2014 (25%) Cold Chow "For a limited time only, you will receive ___% more XP from Ice World Animals!" : Event History: *January 24-26, 2014 (100%) *March 21-24, 2014 (25%) Collect Frenzy Bonus (or Collection Frenzy) "For a limited time only, get a 100% higher bonus reward when using Collect Frenzy." Also phrased: "For a limited time only, you will receive 100% more http://iceagevillage.wikia.com/wiki/Coins in your Collection Bonus." : Event History: *January 22-23, 2014 *January 29-30, 2014 *March 17-18, 2014 Creature Comforts "For a limited time only, you will receive ___% more from animal families!" : Event History: *January 13-14, 2014 (100%) *February 5-6, 2014 (100%) *March 5-6, 2014 (100%) *March 19-20, 2014 (25%) Dino Rush "For a limited time, all collect timers on Dino World Animals and Fun Stuff will be reduced by ___%!" : Event History: *January 20-21, 2014 (50%) *March 12-13, 2014 (25%) Flash Freeze "For a limited time only, all collect timers on Ice World Animals and Fun Buildings will be reduced by ___%." : Event History: *January 31 - February 2, 2014 (50%) *March 7-9, 2014 (25%) Furry and Fast "For a limited time, all collect timers on Animals and Fun Buildings will be reduced by 25%!" : Event History: *March 25, 2014